In general, a security apparatus is used for access control, system security of a terminal such as a mobile terminal or a tablet computer, and the like. For example, in order to control visitor access, a door locking device is installed at entrances of houses or offices and the use of someone else is restricted by registering a password, a touch pattern, a fingerprint, and the like, in smartphones.
Recently, electronic door locking devices having various recognizing means such as password input, biometrics, and the like, rather than a mechanical door locking device using a key, or the like, have been used.
Among door locking devices, a door locking device using a touch scheme has the following problems.
First, since a fingerprint remains on a surface of touch glass, a password is easily exposed to someone else.
Second, the door locking device using a touch scheme is high in price and a touch input is limited when a user wears gloves.
Third, since a specific region in which numbers are displayed is required to be touched, it is difficult for a person with weak eyesight or a visually impaired to use, and someone else may easily figure out a password through a hidden camera.
Fourth, since a password is generated according to a number combination scheme, security is low.